Xero
Xero was a former ninja who was captured by BIO INT and executed during a mission of his. Its unclear if it was Askad or Headquarters who was able to save him and use him for the XERO project. No one has ever been a match to his melee skills. Xero is unable to use firearms, however. His main sword is the Slicer and his support sword is the Hollow, which is invisible to the human eye. Even though Xero is under his command, he hates Omega. Despite his dislike for Omega, he listens to his command and respects his combat abilities as well as leadership. Unlike Omega, Xero is prone to profanity, insults, rude gestures and entering a fight recklessly, although due to his speed and lethality, this does not seem to cause him any trouble. As the series progresses he becomes good friends with Omega. He is also said to have a sort of brother-sister relationship with Kary as a result of him lifting her when she was unconscious and arguing about Xero's injuries. When both Xero and Omega were betrayed by Kary and their allies, Xero felt disgusted by Kary's actions and thought of nothing else but to escape and sever her head. Xero is also good friends with Askad though the information regarding their friendship is unknown. During his spare time, Xero likes to play Starcraft and any other sci-fi video game he could get his hands on, though Kary likes to mess with Xero's computer which angers him. It is later shown that Xero is the last surviving member of Bolverk squad and has been hunted for decades by the New World Order, and has trained an apprentice named Enid to carry on his work, as he has become to old and frail to keep fighting. He rushes into one last fight before XV's virus brings him down, possibly contracted from the infected workers at BIO INT or from the infected Omega. Xionic Madness 1.0 Xero is first seen cleaning his sword when Omega was logging the mission's operatives. He will then have to fight along with Omega towards the heliport and to Askad's and Kary's location. Omega and Xero are ambushed by BIO INT soldiers and a heavily armed helicopter and then an A.T.D (anti tank dragon). After destroying the A.T.D, the team finally reunites and move towards XV. Xero has to carry Kary because she is exhausted because of the explosion she had to create to finish off the infected beings. Xero is last seen at the animation's ending telling Omega to catch up later. Xionic Madness 1.5 Xero is scarcely seen in 1.5, but he is seen spliting in half some BIO INT soldiers and then threating some BIO INT scientists. He carries Kary all the way to the building's core, where Kary would be fully recharged and Xero had to plant the N8. Next he hacks into the main computer to find about his past. He learns he was built by a man called Chief Charles Smith, posibly one of the scientists he had slaughtered. He also read there was an upgrade for him in a containment room. The upgrade would finally allow him to use firearms. Xero is last seen in his brand new suit. Then he disapeared while Kary was charging, just before she recieved an upgrade left by Askad for herself. Xionic Madness 2.0 In Xionic Madness 2, Xero slaughters BIO INT soldiers as well as Red and Green spies. He is almost killed by an infected being by it's tail. He fights BIO INT helicopters and aereal troopers called Interceptors. He is last seen carrying Omega with his new flight ability, while he is briefing Headquarters about the mission's result. The Overseer (possibly Bolverk) also sends a message to Kary, which neither Omega nor Xero hear. It suggests Kary may betry them in the future. Xionic Madness 3.0 In Xionic Madness 3, Omega and Xero are stripped of their armor after being captured by Kary. Their new armor they get is tied in directly to their bodies, allowing them to have greater speed and power. Some weapons are locked out shorty after getting the new Cervical Armor. They must kill to unlock further weapons and powers. After killing waves of enemies, Omega arives at the train station. After a battle with soldiers, flying enemies, and a artillery cannon, Xero meets at the train station for their ride. After unlocked all of their new weapons, robotic clones of them are sent to kill them. Having knowledge of all of the weapons they've used, Xero and Omega are forced to use their Longinus Kifes, and blow the entire city up. The ending shows Kary floating above them, and everyone flying at each other. 'Xionic Madness 4, Part 1' In Xionic Madness 4, Part 1, It sends you back 7 days, to show what happened to Xero and Omega in Xionic Madness 2. Xero is the only one of the 2 that can fly, so they are easily taken down due to the fact he has to carry Omega. After the introduction, it shows where Xionic Madness 3 leaves off. Kary breaks off from the Oversear's orders, and kills him in the process. She give away her plan to live forever, and then blasts his ship out of the air. Kary wants to kill everyone to absorb their power to power her core. After blasting Xero into a building, the fight begins. Kary is taken down extremly easily, so they get suspicious. It turns out she used to energy to make a clone, to "play around" with them before killing them. With Xero and Omega, and the combo of close quarters combat and long-ranged fighting, Kary is forced to use her shields. After being backed into a wall, Kary uses her new-found powers to raise dead soldiers that Xero and Omega have killed. They charge at them, as the zombies charge at them. At the very end, a robotinc voice says "Looks like it cant be helped", implying Xero or Omega may have powers they haven't shown before in the series. Part 2 is planned to come out on Madness day 2011, which is on September 22nd. Strength's and abilities. Xero is the fastest and most aggresive member of Bolverk squad and relies heavily on his speed and sharp blades to end the fight before his opponents have any chance to react. His reaction time is off the charts, as even with his basic cyborg armor in the first series he is able to block incoming fire (although sustained fire from a minigun will pass his defenses) and is capable of killing multiple enemies in a very short time frame. Despite his emphasis on speed, he also has incredible strength, capable of swinging melee weapons around that weigh well over 200 kilograms as if they were paper weights. Despite lacking significant armor, he is still quite durable and can take many hits before becoming incapacitated, although he is not as robust as Omega is. As the series progresses he becomes capable of flying and engaging aircraft, and being able to block the heavy barrage of miniguns. His bladed weapons are capable of slicing through the thickest of armor with ease, making him a serious threat to any unit on the battlefield. Despite his emphasis on close quarters, he is almost never seen engaging in hand to hand combat except in a few rare circumstances. He also begins to gain access to weapons that have a limited degree of long range capabilities, the Aeroblade and Light Arrow being the two biggest contributors. ''See you in hell.- Xionic madness 4 part 1 '' Man, this is Halo 2 all over again! - Xionic Madness 4 part 1 Equipment Xionic Madness 1 *Silcer *Hollow *Ripper *Sawer *Loner Xionic Madness 1.5 & 2 *Xero 2.0 armor upgrade *Red Hill *Blue Shark Xionic Madness 3 *Longinus Knife *beast Armor *Aeroblade *Mach 3 Burst "Blur" *Boomknives *APS *Bloodwire *Nightstar Xionic Madness 4 *Mach 3 "Blur" *Red Fang *Light Arrow Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists